Jak vs Vegeta
by darknessred
Summary: The two characters meet... to see who will defend their pride and who has better powers!Updated New chap!
1. Mysterious Letters go to Jak and Vegeta

Author's Note: ^_^ I do not own Jak II or Dragonball Z in any way!!!!! But I still think Vegeta and Jak is both cool!  
  
Jak-Yes a battle against somebody good! I can't wait to kick his a**! Dax get my guns!  
  
Vegeta- Hmph, this b****** how dare he challenge me, I'm going to make him wish he was never born!  
  
Jakizacutie: Oh well, at least I'm happy! ^_^" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Jak vs. Vegeta  
  
One day I decide to challenge jak vs vegeta so I stopped by both the dragonball z world and the Jak II world. First I ran a mysterious letter to Vegeta's house and didn't sign it expect for the following name:  
  
Dear Vegeta, I've been waiting for you, and you seem like a strong opponent and I want you to show me your skills as well as your powers. Beware, as I also have strong powers as well. Meet me in the Jak II portal at Haven City's arena as soon as you can. Come or else!  
  
Jak and Dax  
  
I ran the same letter to Torn asking him to give it to Jak as soon as he comes and the letter says the same and Torn asked me why I was here but I didn't respond but I said Jakizacutie and he asked me about my ears and then I left giving him the letter: Here's what it said:  
  
Dear Jak, I accept your challenge and I will, I mean I will kick you're a** to protect my sayian pride. I dare you to try to match my powers. I'll show you what I've got up my sleeve, and anyway where the heck is this Haven City? Fine I'll sense you with my ki sensor and I'll make you regret ever challenging me again!!!  
  
Vegeta- The Sayain Prince  
  
A few hours later... Jak grabs a zoomer to do a quick mission for torn. As soon as he got there, torn said jak got a letter from a strange guy who wanted to challenge him. Jak said fine, I'll show him how much of a bada** I am. Torn was also curious of me because he told jak everything about me. Meanwhile back in the dbz world, Bulma pulls the letter out of her mailbox and directly gives it to Vegeta. Vegeta gets really pissed and runs off to the GR(The Gravity Room) He spends the rest of the day training. Back in Jak II, Jak spends the rest of the day preparing his peacemaker, scatter gun, his blaster and his Vulcan fury and fights with some krimzon guards to feel better.  
  
Well how do you like my Fanfic? Review Please ^-^ and I will continue my story!!!!! I will also give you reviewers a chance to vote who wins at the end of my fanfic!!!! 


	2. Vegeta meets Jak in Person

Thank you reviewers!!!!! I hope you enjoy my next chap!!!!  
  
Jakizacutie: Welcome back to my fanfiction!!!! Enjoy the next chapter when Jak and Vegeta meet in person!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Finally I get some recognition here, why does everybody like jak and not me? I'm sexy just like Jak is! :P (Vegeta fans drool and stare blankly at Jak and his fans!)  
  
Jak: Well I guess I was born sexy, too bad vegeta I'll have to kick you're a**!!! (Jak Fangirls scream till they pass out and give vegeta and his fans a deep blank stare) Jakizacutie: well anyway ^_^" enjoy!!!  
  
In the Dragonball Z world: we see Vegeta sleeping on the couch after a hard day of training in the GR(The Gravity Room) for the big battle against Jak today!!!  
  
Jakizacutie: Hey camera people take a pic of vegeta sleeping I can't wait to show him and embarrass him!!!! Hurry now before he wakes up and goes super sayain on us!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile back at the Underground hideout, Jak is sleeping after packing up his heavy guns and dark eco cases which dax ended up packing up in a huge bag. Jak wakes up suddenly because he keeps hearing this vision in his head that sounded like vegeta was talking to him in his head.  
  
(Torn notices Jak is sleeping and torn ends up grunting a little and smirks a bit and walks away)  
  
Back in DBZ world, Vegeta wakes up after rolling around painfully on the coach and decides to spar with Goku, to train. After the big fight with Goku, Goku asks Vegeta, "Is this Jak guy going to be as strong as he says he is?" Vegeta Smirked and gave a big laugh "We'll see soon enough".  
  
"Walking around in Haven City is stupid enough but I wonder how strong this Vegeta guy actually is". Jak says. Dax gives a little laugh "Nah he's not strong at all, he's faking it". Jak laughs a bit and then becomes serious again. "I think I hear that strange voice coming from some other world again from that d*** Vegeta guy.  
  
Vegeta gets mad all suddenly and flys quickly away from Goku, who is strangely looking at what he is doing. Goku follows him and off they fly to Haven City in the PS2 portal.  
  
Goku: Strangely the anime portal is right next to the PS2 portal so Haven city should be right ahead.  
  
(Vegeta and Goku arrive in the cold dark city known as Haven City)  
  
Krimzon Guards: You are under arrest!!!  
  
Goku: For what? (Scratchs head)  
  
Vegeta: Get the f*** out of our way!  
  
Krimzon Guards open fire at the two!  
  
Vegeta and Goku pull out their most powerful attacks: Spirit Bomb and Final Flash!  
  
Goku: Hey Vegeta wanna do super sayain?  
  
Vegeta: Sure why not :,(smirk)  
  
(Vegeta and Goku turn Super Sayain and leave krimzon guards bloody on the ground)  
  
Mysterious Guy: hey nice job, you destroyed the krimzon guard!!! Ottseal on his sholder says yes great job and who the heck are you.  
  
(Vegeta stares at the guy the size of a man with yellow hair and a gun behind him)  
  
Vegeta: Who the heck are you?  
  
Jak: Hey my name is Jak, as I expected you must be the one I'm fighting.  
  
Dax: He doesn't look so tough...  
  
Vegeta: hey I heard that you d*** weasel!  
  
Jak: So let's go to the Haven City Stadium! Everybody is expecting us!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Well how did u like my second chap!!!! Please review and I'll add the fight!!! ;) 


	3. The fight between Jak and Vegeta

Thanks again all my reviewers for reviewing Jak vs Vegeta!!!!!!!!  
  
These are the people currently going to be in my story so far  
  
Jak Side: Vegeta Side:  
  
LionessofDarkness  
  
Glameroo07   
  
Fight Jak:  
  
Jak III  
  
And now some quotes from both Jak games and Vegeta Quotes!!  
  
Jak:Let's get down to business! (smirks)! I luv that quote - For all the Jak fans reading this fanfic   
  
Vegeta:In this fight... one minute.. is eternity. -for all the vegeta fans reading this fanfic "  
  
Vegeta:Why do i have to do all the copyright info? o0"  
  
Jakizacutie: Because you are the least liked in my fanfic according to my reviews! "  
  
Vegeta: Fine, Hmph (Grumbles to himself and thinks why can't jak be doing the copyrights.) Jakizacutie doesn't own DBZ or Jak II in any way. Fine am i done now?  
  
Jakizacutie: Yes you are u may go back to the vegeta section.  
  
Jakizacutie: And Jak stop laughing at Vegeta!!! Now. Daxter you too. Don't make me get out the giant frying pans!  
  
Jak: Ahhhhhhhh, not the frying pans! Dax laughs then yells too.  
  
Jakizacutie: Ok, " are we all ready now to start the fight?  
  
Vegeta laughs at Jak.  
  
(Giant Frying pan lands on vegeta's head)  
  
Vegeta:Ouch u bterd what was that for?  
  
Jakizacutie: Laughing at Jak.  
  
Jakizacutie: So anyways enjoy my third chap!!! "  
  
Jakizacutie: Welcome guests!!!! Give a warm welcome to the guests sitting in the jak and vegeta section!  
  
(People clap)  
  
Jakizacutie: Guests u may now go to your guy-either Jak or Vegeta  
  
(Guests go to Jak and Vegeta)  
  
Jakizacutie: Ok are we ready to fight?  
  
Vegeta: Finally, i've been waiting forever in this huge a place.  
  
Jak: Sure (Smirks)  
  
Suddenly from the Jak crowd: LionessofDarkness yells out "I love you Jak!"  
  
Jak:0o"  
  
Jakizacutie: well ok " anymore interruptions?  
  
Dax: (At the top of his lungs and just became drunk): I feeeeeelllll sooooo dry....  
  
Jakizacutie: "  
  
The fight will now began!  
  
Mysterious Voice: Wait!!!! I wanna fight with eco-freak over here!  
  
Jak: ok "  
  
Half the Jak Crowd screams at the top of their lungs saying It's Erol!!!!  
  
A few girls scream and go to start to hug Erol!  
  
Jak(Starts laughing at the defenseless Erol) Ahahahahahahahaha!!!! I didn't know you son of a b had girl problems, ahahahahahahahah!!!  
  
Vegeta: I'm getting pissed off, could somebody please get Erol out of here before i have to destroy this whole stadium?   
  
(Jakizacutie goes SS4 and destroys erol forever)  
  
Jakizacutie: And stay out!  
  
Jakizacutie: Yea your right vegeta, i guess it is time to start the fight.  
  
Jakizacutie: Welcome to Haven City Arena!!! Tonight's match is against Jak(Huge crowd cheers thanks to Torn and Ashlein.)and the sexy guy from DBZ Vegeta!!! (Vegeta comes out smirking and many boos are heard throught the stadium except for a miniature vegeta fan club seated in the front row. They cheered very loudly.)   
  
Let's began!!!  
  
Guy in the middle yells to both Jak and Vegeta: This is going to be a clean fight!!! Jak, no blood everywhere but the ring and Vegeta don't destroy the stadium!  
  
Music starts to play (Techno starts to play) Sandstorm starts playing out loud!  
  
Vegeta: Yea a advantage!!!! Vegeta starts off with a series of powerful punches and kicks as Jak matches his punches and kicks. Vegeta looks behind and sees his women saying hi to him and as he turned around he got hit in the face. Vegeta wipes off the blood off his mouth. Vegeta gets pissed.  
  
Jakizacutie: He uses Galick Gun and trys to shoot it right at Jak but Jak knowing what was happening avoids it and pulls out his guns.  
  
Jakizacutie: Jak pulls out his hope of winning: The Pacemaker.  
  
Vegeta: What the f?  
  
Jak shoots out a huge blast that hits Vegeta in a massive hit, sending him backwards.  
  
The crowd cheers!!!!  
  
Knowing Vegeta, he now gets really pissed!!! He brings out his most powerful attack Final Flash and hits jak sending him backwards.  
  
Vegeta: Oh yeah, who's the strongest now?  
  
(Jak gets pissed since his guns won't work on vegeta so he tells dax to throw him some dark eco.)  
  
Vegeta: What the f is that stuff you got there?  
  
Jak: It's the stuff that makes sure of your demise!  
  
(Jak uses the dark eco sending him into a rage of pain and hardness)  
  
Jak is dark giant. He says: Time to Die!!!!!!  
  
DJ: You won't be getting away so easy Vegeta, in fact you won't be alive to show off yourself to the people!  
  
Zero: Go Jak and take out vegeta permentally!  
  
Vegeta: (Loud Laughing) Jak, you a you don't know my secret, i'm stronger than I look!  
  
(Turns Super Sayain)  
  
Jak: Don't think i'm dumb vegeta because i also got a secret! I'm invincible!  
  
Vegeta: That's nice! who cares. Once dark Jak wears off you aren't invincible!  
  
Jak: Can we take a five minute break?  
  
DragonballZfreakgirl: Sure!!!  
  
Secretally Jak has suddenly killed vegeta  
  
Jakizacutie: I wonder why rolls eyes  
  
Jak walks in with a huge smirk on his face but gets really pissed when he had heard that vegeta had used a sensu bean to heal himself.  
  
Jak: Dang will this guy ever die?  
  
Dax: Wow this guy is strong  
  
Vegeta(Behind Jak) Don't you forget it!  
  
(The crowd is booing feriouscly!)   
  
Will Jak ever keep Vegeta Down? Will Vegeta ever stop Jak? Find out on my next fanfic chapter 4! Techno music plays and I hear the whole Jak II crew dancing to club music  
  
Jakizacutie: " Oh geeze, what's next breakdancing?  
  
Dax is breakdancing "  
  
Well review so you can find out what happens to the two guys!!!!!  
  
Whoever posts more about thier favorite character, that guy will win!!!  
  
Good luck! 


	4. Uhhhh Torn, Jak, and Me!

Last time on Jak vs Vegeta:  
Jak asked for a break and purposelly shot vegeta. Jak had personally thought he had won but  
vegeta had used a sensu bean to heal himself

Vegeta: Nobody gets away with pissing me off! (Extremely Ticked off)  
Daxter: Whoa there, crazy. Don't get rabid now and i thought i got mad --"  
Jakizacutie: Vegeta, don't even think about touching Jak and Daxter until the fight!!!  
Vegeta: Hmph!!! Fine! (Grumbles to himself)

(Vegeta doesn't relize that the people are actually taping this show and is both playing in the Jak II world on  
portable screens and in the Dragonball Z world with the large screens and the tvs on.

(Gohan laughs at the television seeing Vegeta pratically wet his pants at the site of a girl!)

Gohan: Hey Goten, you gotta see this, this is the best funniest coverage of the fight ever.

(Soon Gohan and Goten are pratically laughing thier heads off at the site of Vegeta wetting his pants)  
  
Goten: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Gohan: ahahahahahahaha!

(They are laughing so hard they are crying so they decide to call everyone else)  
Gohan and Goten: Hey Krillen, Android 18, Piccilo, Chichi, Bulma, Yamcha, Chotzoiu, and Trunks, Frieza, Cell, Buu, Everybody turn on the tv now!  
You gotta see this!

(Everybody turns on the tv and sees Vegeta wetting his pants completly! Everybody points at the tv screen laughing!)

Frieza, Cell and Buu: Wow, we gotta get a tape of this, this really will embarress vegeta! :,

On the Jak II screens: The screen shows Jak's latest fighter wet his pants! Jak sees this and pracially laughs out loud along with daxter and everyone else!  
Unfortunly for Jak and Daxter Vegeta hears this through his head and yells out in Japanese really loud: BAKAS!

ok now back to the Review Area:

Hey Jak How do you think you are going to do? Well jakizacutie, know what? I'm going to kick some a tonight!

Back in Vegeta's training room:  
Goku: Well since Vegeta isn't in because he is still training for at least 16 hours, i'm going to fill in for him tonight.  
Jakizacutie: well ok, Goku as long as you think of anything other than food for at least an half-hour.  
Goku: Food? Where?  
Jakizacutie: (slaps forehead) Dn mouth! Ok, sooooooo.... Here you go Goku, here's some food, will you just talk about Vegeta now?  
Goku: Sure!  
Jakizacutie: Finally "  
Goku: Vegeta left me this message: DN you Jak, I will kill you one way or another, you hear me you fr? I Will!

In the Jak II world  
Jak: I feel satisfied and not satified!  
Daxter: Why?  
Jak: Because i'm going to swear and kill everybody in that dn stadium rooting for vegeta if He wins(which he won't) I'll make sure he won't win!  
Daxter: How? (whispers to Jak)  
(Jak whispers to daxter his secret plan for tomorrow)

(Torn suddenly walks in unnoticed but is grumpy like always)  
Torn: Hey Jak, Could u do a misson for the Underground tonight?  
Jak: Sorry Torn, I've already got enough problems with that guy Vegeta tonight  
Torn: Say, guess what Jak, i snuck undercover and hid behind the wall listining to Vegeta talk to goku saying his weakness and i can tell u everything about him)  
Jak: Awesome!!!! Vegeta is going down tonight!  
(Flaming Dragon walks in and visits both Jak and Vegeta)  
Flaming Dragon visits Jak first because she doesn't like him!)  
Flaming Dragon: I hate u Jak! ( Takes Jak's Peacemaker and runs away with it)  
Jak: Dang it, i hate when people do that! --"  
Jak: Daxter, Go get my peacemaker! I'll promise u a drink tonight on me!  
Daxter: Sure, Sure whatever! (Sigh, why does he always have me do all the dirty work ") and maybe i should let u go off without a partner  
Jak: Sorry, Sorry Geeze! Stop being so sarcastic!  
(Flaming Dragon runs all the way to Vegeta's training room)  
Vegeta: Who is that girl running around me sarcastically?  
Flaming Dragon: Hi my name is Flaming Dragon, I love you vegeta!  
Vegeta: What are you holding there women?  
Flaming Dragon: It's just a little present i stole from Jak while he wasn't looking.  
(Daxter bursts in out of nowhere)  
Daxter: Flaming Dragon, give back Jak's Peacemaker to me NOW!  
Flaming Dragon: No!  
(Daxter is chasing Flaming Dragon)  
Vegeta: What is this? Is this Jak's so called "toy" he likes to play with?  
Vegeta: It's no more now!  
Daxter:(arms crossed with a big smirk) I wouldn't do that if i were u vegeta  
Vegeta: Says who?  
Daxter: Jak is gonna be major pissed when i tell him everything about you.  
Vegeta: CRAP!  
(Suddenly Lioness of Darkness comes in just in time)  
Lionness of Darkness: Hi there Jak!!!!  
Jak: uhhhh hi?  
Flaming Dragon: Hey keep away from Vegeta, he's mine!!!  
Vegeta: Uhhhhh thanx for sticking up for me????  
Lioness of Darkness: Jak u rule!!!!  
Lioness of Darkness: Stay away from Jak flaming dragon, he's mine!!!  
(Sorry for the long starting, i just had tons to say!) Anyways Thankz for everybody who reviewed including  
Bestbuddydog, Flaming Dragon, Angel's Star, Yakow, claudiakp186, moongoddess931, Jak III, and lioness of darkness!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakizacutie: Break is now over!!!! Jak and Vegeta get your butts down to the arena now!!  
Jak (sleeping) dribble dribble.... uhhhhh, what? i can't hear you.  
Jakizacutie: Get Jak up now Daxter!  
Daxter: No!  
Jakizacutie: Don't make me bring Flaming Dragon out here  
Daxter, Crap! That's even worse!  
Daxter: Ok, ok already i'll do it.  
(Daxter walks into Jak's room and dumps a bucket of water on his head risking the chance that he would probably be shot by Jak and gives him the but- he-couldn't-help- it- look)  
(Jakizacutie sees Daxter run out and the soaking wet Jak which Jak isn't very happy about)  
Jakizacutie: Ok -" are we ready now?  
Jakizacutie: Dang it!!!!! Where's Vegeta?  
Jak: Uh, i think i still see him training outside, should i tell Torn to go get him?  
Jakizacutie: Well, ok just don't come yelling at me if Torn gets broken bones from Vegeta.  
Torn: Damn! I hate this job!  
Jakizacutie: come on torn, all u have to do is spar with him once. "  
Torn: Fine, Fine, I'll do it  
(Torn swears quietly)  
Jak: Are you sure he'll survive Jakizacutie?  
Jakizacutie: I don't know maybe?  
Jakizacutie: I can't guarantee he coming out alive.  
Torn: Vegeta, get your freakin a inside now!!! (And I mean NOW!)  
Vegeta: NO besides you can't even beat me in a battle anyways you weakling!!!!  
Torn: I'll show you weak you a!!!!!  
(Torn comes in with tons of bruises and bandages)  
Jak: He doesn't look so good  
Torn: JAK, YOU TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS, YOU DIE!!!  
Jak: Ok ok, Torn calm down.  
(Vegeta is still standing there pissed as heck)  
Jakizacutie: (In a bad mood) If nobody is gonna do it, i'll do it myself!!!  
(Jakizacutie smirks and spars with Vegeta)  
Vegeta: Man that last guy was weak!!!! At least now i have a real fight with a good sayain!!!!  
Jakizacutie: (Smirks) I'm more powerful than you think Vegeta!  
(Jakizacutie turns Super Sayain 4) (Vegeta turns Super Sayain 2)  
Vegeta: Dn you!!! You are as strong as Kakkorot!!!!  
SS4 Jakizacutie: I know, isn't it great?  
(Vegeta starts off by going to try to hit me with his most powerful attack final flash!)  
Vegeta: You have already pissed me off, take this!!!!  
Vegeta: Final.... Flash  
SS4 Jakizacutie: Ka..me..ha..me..ha!!!!  
Vegeta: Dn you!!!  
Vegeta: Screw You, i'm going somewhere else for a while, oh and don't tell jak where i'm going (I'm serious about that)  
Jakizacutie: Don't worry i won't (Vegeta gives me the dead eye look) Really i won't tell jak!!  
(Later in the waiting room we see Vegeta trying to piss off Jak)  
Jak: Give me my dn racing goggles!!!  
Vegeta: Hell No!  
Jak: Fine, we'll do it the hard way then  
Vegeta: (Smirks) Fine then  
(Jak pulls out the peacemaker and hits vegeta's butt with it)  
Vegeta: Holy Crap I didn't know something this big could hurt so bad  
Jakizacutie: Well what do you know? We got a fight in here!!!! (Camera shows fight to crowd)  
Jak and Vegeta(Look Pissed at each other): Jakizacutie get the heck out of here!!!!  
Jakizacutie: Ummmmm ok, Jak has that DJ Smirk on his face and Vegeta has that get-out-of-my-way-or-you-will-get-hit-by-a-super-sajyin face  
Jakizacutie: Ok time to run!!!!! (Runs the fastest she could run ever)  
(Suddenly Pecker pops up out of nowhere and argues with Daxter)  
Jakizacutie: What the heck!!!!! Daxter what are you doing here and what the hell is pecker doing here?  
Jakizacutie: In case you didn't notice, Jak and Vegeta are fighting you two why are you two arguing!!!  
Jakizacutie: I'm warning you pecker, Vegeta doesn't like people who try to break in his fights and you might find yourself as a roasted bird if you don't get your a out of here!  
Jakizacutie: Daxter already knows that fact, he's been near Vegeta already in a near death situation "  
Daxter: Yea that's true Jakizacutie, it was a close one but my butt was on fire from vegeta's stupid attack!!!

Will we ever get to see the rest of the fight?! Will we ever see Torn get his revenge on Vegeta? Will Jak and Vegeta ever get to see who wins? Will i ever get away  
from Dark Jak and Super Sayain Vegeta. Well we will have to see in the next chapter 5!!!! I'm sorry this was a short chappie, everybody wants it up.


End file.
